Kidnapping Daphne Blake
A long-running theme of having the various incarnations of Daphne Blake getting kidnapped or captured by the antagonist. Her nickname is "Danger-prone Daphne". Television Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Decoy for a Dognapper: ''Kidnapped and tied to a post by the Ghost of Geronimo. * ''A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts: Chased by Frankenstein into a dungeon. * Which Witch is Which?: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Witch and the Zombie. * Go Away Ghost Ship: Kidnapped and chained up by the Ghost of Redbeard, along with Fred and Velma. * Mystery Mask Mix-Up: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Scare Pair. The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by Zalia Z. Fairchild. * The Haunted Candy Factory: A candy machine malfunctioned, engulfing her and the others in taffy. The Scooby-Doo Show * A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground: Stuck inside a piano with a sheet over her head by the Demon. * The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw: Grabbed by the Mantis and left tied up in the gardener's building. * A Menace in Venice: Tied up in a sack by the Ghostly Gondolier and later locked in a cell. Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * The Wizard of Ooze: Trapped in a net high in a tree with the others, with alligators below and a beaver gnawing on the tree to make it a deathtrap. The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show * Scooby the Barbarian: Kidnapped and put in a cell by Olaf the Viking Pirate and Viking Pirates. * Scooby of the Jungle: ''Kidnapped and put in a cage by Randar the Ape Man. * ''Scoobsie: The Phantom of the Soaps tried to kidnap Daphne, but she was rescued by Scrappy-Doo. * The Scooby Coupe: Kidnapped and put in a cage along with Shaggy by the Specter of Sports Cars. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * Ghosts of the Ancient Astronauts: Held prisoner in a zombie village. The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Scoobra Kadoobra: Kidnapped and put into a sleep by Maldor the Malevolent. * It's A Wonderful Scoob: Tied up by Time Slime, his slave in an alternate future. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Wanted Cheddar Alive: Kidnapped and tied up by the Cheese Monster along with Fred, Shaggy and Velma. * The Computer Walks Among Us: Kidnapped and eaten by Dinkley 2000 along with Fred and Shaggy. What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Big Scare in the Big Easy: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Leland Brothers. * High-Tech House of Horrors: Kidnapped and put in a tube by Shari. * New Mexico, Old Monster: Kidnapped and put in a giant bird cage by the Wakumi. * E-Scream: The Osomons capture a virtual Daphne in a box. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Revenge Of The Man Crab: Kidnapped and put in a cage by the Man-Crab. * In Fear Of The Phantom: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Phantom, whilst disguised as Thorn. * Escape From Mystery Manor: Kidnapped and chained to a couch by Danny Darrow. * The Siren's Song: Kidnapped and tied up along with the others by the Fish Freaks. Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!: Kidnapped and tied up by the Joker and the Penguin along with Fred, Velma and Shaggy. Video games * Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers: * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights: Kidnapped and tied up by Mastermind. * Scooby-Doo! Unmasked: Animated films * Zombie Island: Restrained by the magic of a voodoo doll by Simone Lenoir. * The Witch's Ghost: Restrained by a magic tree root created by Sarah Ravencroft. * The Monster of Mexico: Kidnapped and tied up and blindfolded by the museum guide. * The Loch Ness Monster: Restrained by associates of Mcintyre along with her cousin, Shannon. * Pirates Ahoy!: ''Kidnapped and tied to a mast by pirates of Captain Skunkbeard along with the rest of the gang. * ''The Samurai Sword: Restrained by the power of the Black Samurai along with the rest of the gang except for Shaggy and Scooby. Also captured along with Velma and Miyumi by a Remote Pacific Island Tribe and nearly married against their wills to the their chief. * Music of the Vampire: Kidnapped and tied between two trees by Fangenschanz. Also kidnapped by Van Helsing later. Live-action films * Scooby-Doo: Kidnapped, bound and gagged by the Luna Ghost and then had her soul taken later on. * Monsters Unleashed: Restrained by the Tar Monster along with the rest of the gang (except for Scooby-Doo). Novels * Scooby-Doo! and the Zombie's Treasure: * Scooby-Doo! and the Farmyard Fright: * Scooby-Doo! and the Deep Sea Diver: Comics Gold Key Comics * The Swamp Witch: Retells the kidnapping of Daphne in Which Witch is Which? * The Ghosts of Grimstone Castle: Retells the kidnapping of Daphne in A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts Charlton Comics * A Mad Mad Mad Mad Man: Dr. Jickle knocks the gang out with gas, and restrains Daphne for knife-throwing practice. Archie Comics * The Really Big Show: Daphne and Fred are tied up near a barrel of dynamite with a fuse lit for it to explode. * The Balloon Busters: Daphne, Fred, and Velma are bound and gagged by Fylon the balloon master. DC Comics * Scooby in the Booby Hatch!: Put in an asylum by her Aunt Mildred. * Revenge, Inc.: Trapped in her own mind by a hypnotic ray. * Scooby-Doo in The Dragon's Eye Conclusion: Just Deserts: The whole gang was tied up by the villain. * The Perilous Pendulum: Bound in a "Pit and the Pendulum" deathtrap along with the rest of the gang. * A Real Steal: Daphne and Velma are captured and tied up by zombie outlaws who are robbing a shopping mall. Deleted scenes * [[Scooby-Doo (film)|''Scooby-Doo's unused opening]]: Kidnapped, bound and gagged by the Creeper, Frankenstein and the Phantom Shadow. Gallery WAY Daphne-1-.jpg|Decoy for a Dognapper'' Daphne_in_dungeon_in_Gaggle_of_Galloping_Ghosts.png|''A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts'' WAY Daphne B&G-3-.png|''Which Witch is Which?'' Daphne_chained_in_Go_Away_Ghost_Ship.png|''Go Away Ghost Ship'' WAY Daphne B&G-5-.png|''Mystery Mask Mix-Up'' WAY Daphne-5.2-.png|''Mystery Mask Mix-Up'' Daphne_(Swamp_Witch_by_Gold_Key_Comics).png|''The Swamp Witch'' Daphne_(Grimstone_Castle_by_Gold_Key_Comics).png|''The Ghosts of Grimstone Castle'' Jickle_restrains_Daphne.png|''A Mad Mad Mad Mad Man'' TNSDM Daphne B&G-1-.png|''Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde'' TNSDM Daphne-1.2-.png|''Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde'' TNSDM Daphne-1.3-.png|''Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde'' TNSDM Daphne-2-.jpg|''The Haunted Candy Factory'' TSDS Daphne-1-.png|''A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground'' Daphne_stuck_in_a_piano_AFHMDU.png|''A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground'' TSDS Daphne-2-.png|''The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw'' TSDS Daphne-2.5-.jpg|''The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw'' Daphne_in_a_sack_Menace_In_Venice.png|''A Menace in Venice'' Daphne_in_a_cell_Menace_in_Venice.png|''A Menace in Venice'' DDW Daphne-1-.png|''The Wizard of Ooze'' TNS&SDS Daphne-2-.png|''Scooby of the Jungle'' TNS&SDS Daphne B&G-3-.png|''Scoobsie'' T13GoSD Daphne-1-.png|''Scoobra Kadoobra'' T13GoSD Daphne-2-.jpg|''It's A Wonderful Scoob'' Daphne_dynamite_deathtrap.png|''The Really Big Show'' Balloon_Busters.png|''The Balloon Busters'' Daphne_(Wanted_Cheddar_Alive).png|''Wanted Cheddar Alive'' APNSD Daphne-1-.png|''The Computer Walks Among Us'' Zombie_Island_voodoo.png|''Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island'' Daphne_SDatWG.png|''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' SDNo100F Daphne-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' SDM Daphne-1-.jpg|''Scooby-Doo (film)'' SCFUMO Daphne B&G-1-.png|The unused opening to the first Scooby-Doo movie TMoM Daphne-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' WNSD Daphne B&G-1-.jpg|''Big Scare in the Big Easy'' Daphne_trapped_in_tube_HTHoH.png|''High-Tech House of Horrors'' Daphne_grabbed_by_the_Wakumi.png|''New Mexico, Old Monster'' Daphne_in_Wakumi's_cage.png|''New Mexico, Old Monster'' Virtual_Daphne_with_Osomons.png|''E-Scream'' Dragon's_Eye_Just_Deserts.png|''Scooby-Doo in The Dragon's Eye Conclusion: Just Deserts'' The Perilous Pendulum.png|''The Perilous Pendulum'' ScoobyDoo_121_p0030-1-.jpg|''A Real Steal'' PA Daphne-1-.jpg|''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' Island_brides.png|''Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword'' MI Daphne-2-.jpg|''Revenge of the Man Crab'' Daphne_caged_(Revenge_of_the_Man_Crab).png|''Revenge of the Man Crab'' MI Daphne B&G-1-.png|''In Fear Of The Phantom'' MI Daphne-3-.jpg|''Escape From Mystery Manor'' MI Daphne-4-.png|''The Siren's Song'' Strangest_Cases_deathtrap.png|''Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!'' Daphne as the vampire's bride.png|Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire Category:Running gags *